1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an oxetane-containing compound, a photoresist composition including the same, a method of preparing patterns using the photoresist composition, and an inkjet print head including polymerization products of the oxetane-containing compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoresists are used in photolithography to form various patterns. A photoresist is a photosensitive resin that is used to obtain images corresponding to exposed patterns depending on changes of solubility of a developing solution due to light exposure. The photoresist can be classified into two types: a positive photoresist and a negative photoresist. In the positive photoresist, a desired pattern is obtained by removing exposed regions during developing since the solubility of the exposed regions of the developing solution increases. In the negative photoresist, a desired pattern is obtained by removing unexposed regions during developing since the solubility of the exposed regions of the developing solution decreases.
The photoresist is mixed with a solvent, etc., and the mixture can be coated on a substrate to prepare a structure having a specific pattern through exposing and developing. For example, a method of preparing a pattern using polycarbomethylsilane derivative as a photoresist is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0037858.
Pattern formation technology using a photoresist can be widely applied in many technological fields, for example, in inkjet print head and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) switch manufacturing.
Inkjet printers are devices to print an image on a printing medium by ejecting droplets of ink from inkjet print heads onto a desired region of the printing medium. Inkjet print heads can be classified into two types depending on the mechanism to eject ink droplets: thermal inkjet print heads and piezoelectric inkjet print heads. Thermal inkjet print heads generate bubbles in the ink by using heat and eject the ink utilizing an expansion force of the bubbles, and the piezoelectric inkjet print heads eject ink using pressure generated by deforming a piezoelectric material. Inkjet print heads include a chamber layer and/or a nozzle layer having suitable patterns to eject ink and that are attached to a substrate to support the chamber layer and the nozzle layer. Further, thermal inkjet print heads need excellent thermal resistance in the chamber layer and/or the nozzle layer.
Meanwhile, MEMS switches are a type of radio frequency (RF) devices that are widely manufactured using MEMS technologies, and various sacrificial layers are needed to manufacture MEMS switches.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a photoresist composition that is suitable for a variety of devices, such as inkjet print heads or MEMS switches.